She
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [1x06] La mejor forma para que un corazón hable es combinar el peligro con el placer, ¿son los pequeños detalles los que marcan la diferencia? Quizá la princesa y la vagabunda deban comprobarlo por ellas mismas. [AMBETRIA/PRINCESS ROVER]


**Título:** She.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Rating:** +16

 **Pairings:** Amberle/Eretria

 **Argumento:** [1x06] La mejor forma para que un corazón habla es combinar el peligro con el placer, ¿son los pequeños detalles los que marcan la diferencia? Quizá la princesa y la vagabunda deban comprobarlo por ellas mismas.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Terry Brooks, del canal estadounidense MTV; de los productores de la serie "The Shannara Chronicles".

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **SHE**

.

.

.

Amberle miró las tranquilas aguas mientras pensaba en el sueño que había tenido esa mañana, como por unos segundos, se había permitido olvidar todos sus problemas y dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón quería.

Se sentía tan bien ser egoísta por un simple segundo, pero al mismo tiempo, agradece que solo hubiera sido un sueño, ¿qué diría de ella dejar todo de lado por sus sentimientos cuando el mundo entero la necesitaba de una pieza?

Besar a Wil era un error, sentir algo por él, no era un error, era un problema.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más entraba en la habitación hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Una parte de ella agradeció que no fuera algo peligroso, pero la parte más coherente quería que fuese una amenaza antes que esa maldita mujer que lo único que había hecho desde que estaba en su vida era ponerla de los nervios.

Esa maldita vagabunda iba a acabar con su paciencia un día de estos, con su forma de caminar y contonearse al mismo tiempo, buscando la atención masculina de todos los que la rodeaban, simplemente para fastidiarla a ella. No tenía muy claro por qué la odiaba tanto, cuando esa misma vagabunda la había salvado de ser violada por otro vagabundo, pero cada vez que se imaginaba a Eretria en los brazos de Wil tenía ganas de matarla con sus propias manos, de lanzarse hacia ella y destrozarla, como si fuese un animal marcando territorio.

Frunció el ceño.

Pero claro, eso decía muy poco de ella, Amberle odiaba a toda la gente de su calaña, que lo único que hacía era tomar y matar, sin pensar en las consecuencias pero de ahí a querer matar a alguien, había un gran paso.

Pero su lado racional nunca daba la cara cuando se trataba de Eretria, como ahora, ¿es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer que aparecer desnuda y meterse en el agua donde estaba ella? ¿Qué pretendía con eso? ¿Qué cometiera un asesinato, ahogándola? ¿Que se enfadara? ¿Qué recordara que ese cuerpo espectacular suyo había tomado el de Wil?

 _"Tienes que calmarte, Amberle"._

—Un baño real debe ser lo más —comentó como si nada, estaba tan en calma, como si ese fuese su lugar en el mundo, Amberle se vio así misma demasiado incómoda y no entendía el porqué—. Pétalos de rosa en el agua. Sirvientes masajeando tu espalda…

Estaba intentando fastidiarla, se mordió la lengua para no decir ninguna estupidez de la que después podría arrepentirse, pero una parte de ella quería nadar hasta la altura de Eretria y hundir su cabeza bajo el agua, pero en cambio, hizo su mejor sonrisa falsa y le siguió el juego.

—Otra broma sobre princesas, ¿cuál debería ser mi frase?

Eretria le lanzó una sonrisa socarrona, Amberle estaba segura de que la vagabunda no se había esperado para nada su respuesta, sino algo mucho más sencillo: salir de la bañera como una cobarde, como alguien superior, pero ella no era así, ella no era una niña de mamá y papá que si no le gustaba una cosa se ponía a llorar para que fuese distinto, ella hacía que las cosas fueran distintas, sí, pero con sus propias manos.

No era de las princesas que se ponían de los nervios por romperse una uña, era de las princesas que corría campo a través con las manos y los ojos vendados para conseguir un puesto en los Elegidos, era el tipo de princesa que sobreviviría a una guerra si era necesario.

—¿No sabía que los vagabundos se bañaban? ¿Algo así?

Amberle se removió, una sonrisa pícara se instaló en su rostro mientras le lanzaba la pulla a la vagabunda, que lejos de sentirse afecta, sonreía, dejándole claro que le había gustado el intento pero que no estaba a su altura. Amberle no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, quizá era por eso por lo que se sentía tan bien, como si estar desnuda en una misión peligrosa fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

Pero su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como vino, pues algo había cambiado en Eretria, como si por un momento la chica hubiera recordado con quien estaba jugando en el agua: con un elfo, su enemigo.

—Bueno, por lo menos no nos mentimos a nosotros mismos —le escupió, Amberle se sintió amenazada por sus palabras, como si supiese el doble sentido que estas tenían, pero no hizo nada para callarla, ni para alejarse de ella—. Si vemos algo que nos gusta, lo cogemos sin dudarlo.

Hablaban de Wil.

¿Verdad?

—Entonces, ¿es costumbre de las de tu especie acostarse con todos los chicos que se pongan en vuestro camino?

—¿Sinceramente?

La voz melosa y sensual de Eretria tendría que haber sido una advertencia para la joven elfo, pero no supo apreciarla, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, ya tenía a la vagabunda a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo y de su rostro, y es que Eretria había acortado las distancias en un tiempo récord, ¿o es que Amberle había perdido la noción del tiempo?

Casi podía sentir su cuerpo pegado a de la vagabunda, como si no hubiese distancia alguna, podía incluso escuchar su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, casi podía sentir su roce en su propia piel, y sabía que eso no estaba pasando, ¿verdad?

—No solo con los chicos.

Amberle tragó saliva y pegó su cuerpo al borde de la bañera, sabía que si quería podía escapar de allí con un salto. Esa sería la forma más lógica de alejarse de Eretria pero también la más estúpida, pues la vagabunda sería consciente del efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en la elfo, ella misma sentía los efectos en todo su cuerpo, principalmente en sus pezones, que estaban endurecidos.

—¿Qué? —los ojos de Eretria recorrieron todo su rostro y acabaron posados en sus labios, Amberle quiso apartarla de un empujón pero temía que sus manos le fallaran y acabaran atrayendo a la vagabunda hasta ella—. ¿Temes que podría gustarte?

Eretria estaba muy cerca, más que antes. Sus ojos seguían detenidos en sus labios, memorizando cada centímetro como si temiera apartar la mirada y olvidarlos. Amberle sabía muy bien que iba a pasar a continuación, Eretria la humillaría demostrando su teoría y ella se dejaría llevar porque era imposible que pudiera impedírselo, no si no hacía algo antes.

—Tú y Cephalo os merecéis mutuamente…

Se arrepintió nada más sus palabras escaparon de sus labios pero aunque quisiera, no había vuelta atrás. Soltar eso, como una bomba, alejar a Eretria, como si hubiera un muro entre ellas, era la mejor forma de evitar que la vagabunda supiera cuánto le había afectado su cercanía y sus palabras, llegando a alcanzar un nivel emocional.

Cuando, poco después, Wil aparece para salvarla de las manos de ese monstruo, ella no dudó en besarlo, no porque llevara deseándolo desde el primer día, sino porque necesitaba quitarse de la cabeza la mirada destrozada de Eretria y lo que su cercanía había despertado en ella, pero apareció, sintió que ni todos los besos de Wil podrían borrar de su cabeza lo que tanto ansiaba.

Y odiaba lo que deseaba. Odiaba el efecto que Eretria había despertado en ella, seguramente sería algún truco humano, alguna forma de hechizarla y tenerla comiendo de su mano, es que sino era eso, no había otra explicación posible.

Cephalo y Eretria los había vuelto a traicionar, ahí estaba la prueba que Amberle necesitaba para saber que su deseo por la vagabunda era un truco barato, pero esa prueba se desmoronó en cuanto la vagabunda se lanzó de vuelta y cayó en los brazos de la princesa elfo, sentirla de nuevo era como una nueva forma de tortura, una tortura que le encantaba y odiaba a partes iguales, ¿por qué Eretria había vuelto? Ah, sí, por Wil.

 _"Por supuesto que era por Wil, ¿qué esperabas, Amberle? ¿Que fuese por ti?"_

Cuando los tres cayeron al vacío, Eretria no buscó la mirada de Wil para ver si estaba bien, ni tampoco su contacto, sino que buscó a Amberle, buscó la forma de agarrarse a ella, porque lo que le pasara a una, le pasaría a la otra. Eretria estaba cansada de la princesa elfo que todo lo que quería lo tenía con solo chasquear los dedos, estaba cansada de todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le provocaba, pero aún así, no se podía permitir morir sin comprobar que la princesa moría con ella, y sí una de ellas sobrevivía, Eretria necesitaba estar delante.

¿Por qué? No estaba segura de ello.

 _"Él nunca te escogerá"._

 _"Que así sea"._

 **FIN.**


End file.
